


00Q Valentine's

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Valentine's Fics [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Valentine's Day, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Just a short little Valentine's piece for 00Q





	

“Bond?” Q asked, watching the figure shifting across the screen in the CTTV footage.  
“Yes, Q?” James responded, as quietly as he could so as not to alert and eavesdroppers that he had an earpiece in.  
“Two bodyguards on your right,” Q answered, his eyes flicking across his screen. James looked up at a camera, inadvertently making eye contact with Q, and nodded. “Do be careful, I wouldn’t want you to miss our date.”  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  
“I thought the world was not enough?”  
“Oh ha ha,” Bond said. It had been James’s idea to go out on Valentine’s day. Neither of them really wanted to take their relationship out in public, it wasn’t hidden it was just private. But Valentine’s was a time for couples to be... couple-y, right?  
“Boys,” M said, noticing his agent and Quartermaster had become distracted. “Get back to work.”  
“Yes sir,” Bond said, mockingly as he got back to the mission at hand.

The date wasn’t anything fancy. In fact it was rather cliche, dinner and a movie. Q had chosen the film and James had chosen the restaurant. The restaurant had turned out to be nice, it wasn’t a black tie venue just a simple restaurant. The place was decked out in red hearts and had a rose and candle on every table. They weren’t the only couple present, the place had several of them. Even with the garish decoration and crowded feel, the food was good and they enjoyed themselves. The film was an action film that Q had chosen out of some inane belief it would be ironic. It wasn’t enjoyable at all. James constantly complained that nothing was realistic. “You’ve fallen off of bridges and survived!” Q told him.  
Despite Q’s terrible choice of film, they both were happy at the conclusion of the date. James had ideas for the evening that involved a lot more physical contact than the restaurant or cinema would allow and a lot less clothes than was publicly decent.


End file.
